KotOR 2 Original Ending Edited
by l0ngshotOR
Summary: Thank you to Amber Penglass, I took your advice and did my best to rewrite this story. I am an amateur author, but I did my best, please read and critique


KotOR Original Ending Edited

Hello all, and thanks to Amber Penglass. I quickly tried to rewrite the story, because some of it contradicts each other, and the whole lightside / darkside doesn't work out. I took mandatory poetic license, and tried my best to fix it up. Keep in mind, I'm not a very good author, but I'm trying hard to improve; please read and then review.

The exile looked out onto the bare and desolate landscape before him. Distantly, quietly it was calling him, the Trayus Core. He consoled himself with the fact that death was imminent, for himself and for his companions. 'Death will come soon, and the torture will end.'

The foreboding landscape was ridden with unidentifiable creatures, spawned from deaths, the same deaths that still haunted his dreams. 'My time will come, Kreia, Traya will be ended.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are leaving," the blind Jedi spoke. "I will follow you, for him."

"Your companionship will be welcome," the white cloaked Echani responded. Deep within the _Ebon Hawk_, a male voice chimed in. "Wait up; I'm just turning of the rear thrusters. I'm coming with." Atton yelled as Mira came out from the hold. She moved to the door and was not about to be stopped.

Dark, dead soil was disturbed by the boarding ramp of the _Ebon Hawk._ Four comrades stepped down, ready for whatever was waiting, even demise. They moved swiftly towards their destination, quietly to mask their presence.

Sith energy emanated from the building in sight, even non force sensitive could feel it. It was like an entity, vile, disgusting, and yet it was drawing them nearer, taunting them towards their mortal end.

"Well, no time like the present," Atton said, though he only got cold looks from his friends. They all knew what lay ahead, and they couldn't be ready for it, not without him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The corridors were filled with skilled disciples of the dark side. Even though they were gifted, the Exile's blade cut through them easily, effortlessly. She knew he was coming, and Traya was ready. He moved as rapid as he could, but this was aggravating, not only unnecessarily murdering unworthy opponents, but the constant whisper in the back of his head, of his betrayer. He recited the code, 'there is no emotion, there is peace,' the teachings of Kreia had warped his mind. While he regretted feeling it, but the dark side had sparked an inner fire within him. Power, power, power, that was the root of all evils he thought to himself. The crack of blades shook him out of his day-dream.

The next corridor was empty, devoid of life; he had gone the wrong way. 'Damn it, she is blinding me through the force,' he thought to himself as he turned around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Their coming," the Sith apprentice told his begrudging master.

"I know you idiot, what are you going to do to stop them?"

"Yes master," the corpse rose from meditation position and left the Core. He made his way for his prey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of lightsabers echoed throughout the halls, as The Handmaiden ran for the source, surely the one she loves.

"No," Atton said as he reached for The Handmaiden and pulled her back. "He told us not to interfere. That and I'll need your help to stop Kreia. It is what he told us to do. Come on, let's go."

The group moved on and encountered few foes, a Sith Marauder, and four other adversaries' wielding blasters. Visas ignited the viridian blade, and charged headstrong at the Marauder.

"I will be your doom!" she screamed as the Echani backed her up. Atton hit one of the Sith right between the eyes.

"Nice shot," Mira commented, taking down another one.

The Marauder matched Visas and the Handmaiden swing for swing, every attack was blocked, and every defense was counted. Visas occupied the front, as the handmaiden dashed for his back, landing a high kick right to the equilibrium of his neck. The Sith dropped his blade, only for a second, but it was enough, and Visas stabbed him right through the chest. His body dropped lifeless, to the ground. The Handmaiden spun and looked right down the barrel of a Mandalorian laser rifle. Atton took down another enemy and then stumbled on the situation at hand. The Sith stared right into Brianna's blue eyes, as the Handmaiden looked back at Atton. A bright light temporarily blinded Brianna as she fell to the floor. Mira fell backwards as well and caught Atton's eyes through the hole in the dead Sith's head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Exile stumbled into a barren room, and yet felt the force. The corpse rose off the floor. Without words, they both ignited their blades and charged. A high attack fell first, right for the Exile's head. He quickly raised the white blade to block, and then used the other side to go for Sion's gut. It landed and slid right through the body's stomach. He fell to a knee and coughed. The Exile closed his blade and went to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" the demonic voice taunted. "I'm not done with you yet." The Jedi had no time to question what had just happened, as he blocked a flying red saber. He jumped high into the air, scraping the ceiling and came down onto the Sith Lord. He blocked it and countered, the Exile reacted and then force pushed his rival back. He ran to finish the job; the enemy rose again and laughed. Lightning ran from the Sith's fingers right into the Jedi's blade.

"You cannot win," He said. The exile ran and attacked again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Handmaiden kicked in the door and saw her prize, the twisted soul who had deceived them all. "Kreia."

"You think you can stand by yourself, Echani?"

"She is not alone. We stand with her."

"As do I," The exile muttered as the corpse fell to the ground behind him. Suddenly stasis surrounded, and paralyzed him. 'No, not now.'

The Handmaiden moved forward, filled with rage, but was forced back with the force. She quickly rose to her feet and stood in ready stance, like she had taught her love only days before.

Kreia snickered to herself. "An assassin, a slayer of her own kin, a blinded slave... and a fool. Which of you wishes to try yourself against me? As you can see, I am unarmed." Kreia raised her arms to prove this.

The Handmaiden rushed right at her target, and swung right for the face. Traya deftly ducked and weaved out of everyone one of the Handmaidens attacks. Suddenly, as if she was getting bored, Traya picked Brianna up by the throat. Gurgling sounds were coming from the Handmaidens throat. Kreia smiled mockingly at the Exile who was exerting all of his strength to break his chains. "No!" he screamed at the top of his lungs in desperation, but no one heard his screams.

"Think. Think before you throw away your life for him. Think of everything you will lose by dying. A love, requited. A hope of another life, beyond the shadow of the Jedi. Think before you give it up so quickly." The Handmaiden glanced at the Exile helplessly.

"And you, blind one, you have hungered to strike me down ever since you felt the bond the exile and I share. Can you feel the Force running through me, even past the veil, past your bloodied eyes? You know you cannot win."

"The Force runs strong within you, Traya, but in the howling of a storm, it is difficult to hear the whisper of the blade. You have forever been the blind one. You were given a gift few are ever given, and you let your gift of sight warp you, twist you mi-." Visas rose off the ground. "You think your insignificant existence under your former Lord was torture, Miraluka? I will make you see." With a bone-shattering crack Visas Mar fell in a heap on the floor.

The Exile felt something inside him change, something was now missing. A tear fell from the Handmaidens eye. Despite their past, she felt great sorrow with the death of Visas.

"You witch," Atton hissed. Throughout the time they had been on the quest, she and Atton had developed a friendship, if only based on respect for each other.

"And you. You were stronger than I thought - to spare the beast that wished to kill you. I felt it, faintly, even here on Malachor. Come, huntress. You have tracked me so far and killed many beasts to be here. Come, huntress. You have tracked me so far. Cast away your past for this moment."

"How could you have possibly known about th-," Mira was cut off by her opponent.

"I know many things, come now huntress."

Mira ran in shooting and fell almost instantly.

"Win this exile. Avenge me," were her last words.

"And now... at last, the fool. You only delay the inevitable. You have been difficult to sense before... but not now. You can cloak your mind only for so long. It is only a matter of coaxing the right thought to the surface. Your desire to protect the Jedi... and the hope that will kill the guilt inside you. He will fall before me, you know. And when I am done with him, I will watch as he murders you with the Force."

"We end this now, witch." Atton made a bold move and took a shot and it was reflected right back at him. It hit him in the gut, and he fell to the ground.

"Fool, you challenge me?" Traya moved towards Atton, anger rising in his voice. "How dare you hold yourself up to me? You killer, murderer. . ." Traya raised her blade, and pushed Atton to the floor. She stood over him. "So, this is how it ends, huh? Well it's been one hell of a ride." Atton remarked sarcastically, he looked the Exile and winced as the blade cut through him.

Kreia walked and examined the Handmaiden.

"So this, your princess? You had potential, and power, and you threw it all away for this! You could have been great, but you were a fool." The Handmaiden looked the Exile straight in the eye, and saw the pain he was feeling. She finally realized that his sacrifices had been much more than she had originally thought. It was not only a sacrifice of the power; it was a sacrifice of himself. She felt another tear roll down her cheek.

The Handmaiden hit the floor as the Exile was released from is hold.

"You will pay for this."

"Come then, let the anger out!"

The Exile sprinted at Traya with all his might and swung to the right, Traya blocked and countered, coming right down on his head. He rolled to the side and went to jab her in the side, but she leapt into the air and backed up further.

"Join us, succumb to your emotions, and let them free!"

She ran at him, but he pushed her back and jumped at her, but his overhead strike was blocked and he fell over her body. She rolled to her feet and dashed at him. He got up and twirled his blade and went right for the head. Traya ducked and stabbed for the leg, but the Exile was too fast and force pulled her legs out from under her. She mirrored his example and both backed off again.

"She was nothing, a mere pawn!"

"People are not pawns, Kreia, which is your undoing. You underestimate your opponents and don't recognize their traits; as you did with me. This shall end now."

"Fine then," Traya screamed, obviously aggravated at her failed attempts to turn an already broken Jedi.

Lightning sprung from Traya's fingers and coursed through the exiles body. Agonizing pain rushed to every corner of his body. Finally the unbearable torture ended, and he fell to the floor. Traya laughed to herself. The Exile spat the blood from his mouth onto the floor. He rose.

"What?" Kreia screamed, shocked.

"Kreia, you cannot win, the force fights with me. Now can you see the light? You Traya, not Atton, are the fool!"

The Exile raced at the Sith Lord, and swung at the right chest, but Traya was too fast and blocked then countered to the arm. The blade singed his wrist and a bit of his robes dropped to the ground. He rolled back and threw the lightsaber using the force. Traya barrel-rolled just over the blade and then threw hers. The Exile had been expecting this, and force pulled the hilt over the edge, into a red pit of nothingness.

"You lose Traya," the Exile remarked calmly.

Traya bowed her head, "End me."

"There is no death, there is the Force," the Exile commented.

"Do not preach to me your Jedi teachings, you insult me." Traya looked up, anger exuding from her.

She solemnly stood and looked him in the eye. "Saved? You still think I can be saved, fool? No, speak not, I read your thoughts, your anger, and your remorse. No, no I am beyond saving, boy. But, the truth you speak, there is no death, there is the Force. And in it I only grow."

"Good," the Exile raised his blade and struck down the Sith Lord that had tormented him so. And with it, his emotion, all the anger and remorse left, and she fell. He ran without a second thought and gazed at his former companions. Atton, Mira, Visas, and the one he loved the Handmaiden. Sadness overwhelmed him, and he fell to his knees.

The Exile meditated for hours on end, and tried his best to calm his thoughts. He was a Jedi inside, though he would never truly recover. He stood finally, with a kiss, he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"General, I was worried, are you okay? Where are the others?"

The look Bao-Dur received explained it all; he looked gravely at the ground.

"The ship is ready for take-off."

"Good, we leave now."

"Where to?"

"The outer rim, our next mission."


End file.
